Flux
by A.Rose.Love
Summary: Sakura looked out her window and there he was. Pretty, and smiling, and tossing pebbles at her bedroom window. "Come on Sakura," Sasuke said, "Let's go out tonight." SasukexSakura. AU


Oh hi there (: I haven't seen you in a while. Yes, Sasuke is kind of out of character, I like it, so deal with it :D Enjoy please (:

I obviously don't own Naruto.

* * *

_Flux_

.

There were about a million different tabs open on her internet, a mix of Facebook, college research, and various Youtube videos. She pressed a few loose strands of pink hair behind her ear before biting at the end of a pencil. _SumerSkin _was playing from her cell phone when she heard a patter against her window. Quickly pressing buttons on her phone to silence the music, she walked over to the glass and pressed against the cool surface before smiling and opening it.

.

"Sasuke," he was standing below her window sill with his fingers tucked into the pockets of his dark skinny jeans. "What are you doing here?" she whisper-yelled, turning and checking her bedroom door with wide green eyes. "It's like one a.m., my parents are sleeping I-I-"

.

He was grinning, dark hair casting his pale face in shadows, even against the starlight filtering through the storm clouds gathering in the sky. "Come on, Sakura," his voice carried easily to the second story window. "Let's go out."

.

She felt her heart do an odd twist in her chest. "Sasuke, I-I can't. I have class tomorrow and the finishing touches on a paper for-"

.

Her words fell to silence as she watched the way a single black brow rose and his lips quirked into a smirk. "Don't make excuses, baby doll; it'll be just you and me tonight. Come on, jump down."

.

She could feel the way her forehead furrow and immediately realized her hair was frizzing everywhere and there wasn't a speck of make-up on her face. "Gah-Sasuke I'll fall!"

.

He shook his head quickly. "No you won't, I always here to catch you Sakura."

.

She _should say no._ There was the paper, and her classes at eight thirty in the morning, as if that wasn't already painful enough. And that chance her parents would wake up and notice she wasn't actually sleeping in her bed. These thoughts swam at high speeds and sprinted through the dark corners of her mind.

.

But then, as she continued to watch him with bright green eyes, she couldn't mistake the fact that she was only eighteen, and she was _supposed _to do dumb stuff while she was still young enough to claim innocence. Besides, he was Sasuke, and he made her stomach tie into knots while her heart picked up a Metallica-like beat. He was _Sasuke_. Her friend, who she was kindofreallyhardcorecrushing on, and how many opportunities would she have to jump into an insanely pretty boy's arms?

.

"Give me one second," she mumbled to him before flailing through her room. Her phone was placed safely in the confines of her pocket before she quickly rearranged her bangs and tied her hair a little tighter. There was not enough time to sort _that _mess out. A little mascara, and pillows thrown under her comforter in the relative shape of a body, she hit the lights and looked down at him once more.

.

"Ready?"

.

When he gave her a light nod, and once his arms were outstretched, Sakura made her way out of the window sill, careful not to knock anything over or trip out. Because if anyone would die trying to crawl out to her kind of Prince Charming, it would be Sakura.

.

There was a moment of free fall, where everything seemed light and airy, then gravity took affect again and a scream tried to work its way from her throat. But there were warm arms wrapped around her waist before the noise had a chance to escape.

.

Glancing up at him with wide eyes she mumbled, "Thank you."

.

He nodded and set her carefully on the ground before taking a hold of her hand and smirking. "Come on, Pinkie. We have places to go."

.

Without another word, he dragged her towards his beat up green Corvette, and ignored the fact that the moon was blushing with navy clouds.

.

_x. o. x. o._

* * *

"Hurry up, Sakura, lord you're so slow!" he called back at her, long legs and lanky arms carried him up the fire escape with something close to grace. "We're never going to get there on time if you keep screwing around like that."

.

She growled a little, at the base of her throat. "You're the one who dragged me out of my room at one a.m., and then brought me to the rusty ass fire escape to your apartment building. Which, I might add, you have a _key _to, which means we could have avoided all this climbing in the first place."

.

"You're no fun; I thought you used to do sports?"

.

"Shut up Sasuke. I liked you better when you used to be too shy to speak to me."

.

There was a clang and a swear word, Sakura couldn't help but laugh at him as he regained his footing. "I wasn't _shy, _I'm not **shy**. I just didn't have anything to say to you." She knew the way his lip would be sticking out and how his black eyes would fall to the ground while he pouted, even in the darkness she could practically see it.

.

"Okay, pushing me down the stairs isn't the way to start a conversation, Sasuke. You could have just said you liked my shoes or something."

.

"You tripped over your own shoelaces, Sakura. Don't blame me for that." She opened her mouth to retort again, but he hushed her. "We're here okay?"

.

They had made it to the top of the building, and once her feet hit the brick ledge he held out his hands once more and made sure she caught her balance before letting her go and heading towards the glass dome in the middle of the ceiling.

.

She followed him and crouched down when he silently waved at her. Grabbing a loose panel, he pushed it up, and immediately there was classical music flowing from the spaces below.

.

Green eyes widened when the girl realized she was staring down through space. There were multitudes of Christmas lights hanging through the dim room, casting starlight and magic through the space. There were crystals and glass sculptures, men dressed in top hats and tails while they twirled women in poufy ball gowns, wearing gems in their hair.

.

"What is this?" Sakura asked, glancing over at the male beside her. "What are they doing?"

.

He grinned again, and with the stardust coming from below and the actual lunar light from above he looked something past amazing. "They were advertising for some sort of ball room dance…. Thing. I don't know what they call it, but they've been advertising it for weeks. I-I was going to ask you if you wanted to come, but I forgot the date, and it was _really_ expensive-"

.

"Sasuke, it's okay," she smiled back at him before flickering her eyes back to the maze of colors and twisting couples. "It's really beautiful."

.

He was silent for a while as the violin and flute's spun music into the air. "I thought you'd like it."

.

She nodded at him. "You know me well." She started to giggle when he shrugged his shoulders. "You do, I mean once you got over your shyness-"

.

"Sakura, you kno-" she reached out and laced her fingers into his with her heart beating oddly again. That caused his words to freeze in his throat, but then a smirk captured his mouth. "I've always kind of wanted to do this." His bangs hung in front of his pitch eyes. Light brows furrowed in confusion for a moment, but then he tugged on her arm and pulled her closer before pressing his lips tight against hers.

.

Butterflies weren't enough to describe the havoc he was wreaking on her heart and other internal organs. Her lungs decided breathing wasn't an option anymore, and her heart? It flat-lined. There were sparkles behind her eyes but she couldn't decide whether it was because he was kissing her or because of the coruscating, dappling lights from the windows.

.

She could feel his fingers press some of her bangs behind her ear, and then as suddenly as he was there against her, he pulled away. The air seemed so much colder and jade eyes flashed open just as a droplet of water hit her cheek.

.

"Sasuke-"

.

Thunder decided to crack at that moment and their eyes widened simultaneously. "Shit," he muttered and closed the window, sealing off the sounds of the piano and the chattering voices. "Come on," he reached for her hand again and they fled down the fire escape as the sky decided to ruin the parade.

.

_x. o. x. o._

* * *

She was giggled with one of his shirts falling down to her knees and hair wrapped in a towel. He looked like a drown cat, water still leaking just barely over the skin of his forehead. It was just like Sasuke to insist she get changed and dry first.

.

He rolled his eyes and smirked at her, tugging a hoodie on over his head. "It's all your fault Sakura, if you hadn't kissed me I would have realized it was sprinkling earlier."

.

"You're the one who brought me out into the rain!" the words came out in a squeak and he grinned and wrapped her hands in his. His skin was warm like always, and she could smell him, the scent of rain and Old Spice, even from the foot that still separated them. "Sasuke?"

.

He hummed at her and leaned his forehead against hers, closing those black eyes.

.

"I think you're kind of amazing. Even though you pushed me down when we met and still couldn't talk to me for a really long time. And I am glad you speak now, even though it's a lot of rambling."

.

He grinned at her and murmured. "You know what I think?" she shook her head. "I think you're kind of annoying, but you're incredibly pretty, and I like that you make me ramble like an idiot."

.

"Did I mention you're a jerk too?" he nodded and kissed her then. Hair still wet and dripping on her she smiled into him. "May I ask what we are then?" she pulled back from him, but left her arms tied around his neck.

.

He immediately flushed. "I-I… Sakura. I mean." Starless eyes were larger than the universe. "Yes? What do you want to be, because yes. I say yes."

.

"You're so weird Sasuke Uchiha. Don't get all fluttery on me."

.

"I know. And I don't mean to. You're the only person who's made me… fluttery?" he rolled his eyes. "I just get shy with you."

.

"I knew it." She muttered. "Okay, Mr. Boyfriend, kiss me again."

.

And he, he gladly obliged.


End file.
